powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Oceanforce
This page is about the history of Power Rangers Oceanforce, Power Rangers Oceanforce Continued, Power Rangers Ultra Oceanforce, and Power Rangers Mega Battleforce vs. Power Rangers Oceanforce. Oceanforce During the time of Power Rangers being on at 1:00 P.M. Eastern Standerd Time, fans were being lost by how bad it was getting. Saban Brands was losing some money, and needed help quick. Saban Brands soon thought of having two Power Rangers series going on at once, but thought it would be too much work. Saban Brands decided to ask Nickelodeon about it, and they planned to have a new series, not based on Super Sentai, at 1:30 P.M. Eastern Standerd Time. Since Saban only had Power Rangers episodes based off of Super Sentai episodes, they couldn't think up many original ideas, so they just brought back the cast from Super Samurai. Many people were mad about this, thinking the series would be worse than Samurai while others couldn't wait. The first photo of Oceanforce ended up leaking out, with many people wondering about how bad the series would be. Oceanforce finally started airing, and many fans were not too pleased, but decided to keep watching anyways. Soon, as new episodes came, fan amounts grew and more people demanded new episodes with the higher quality of Oceanforce than the other Power Ranger series. Bandai America joined in on the fun, and started to create toys. It was all happy times until Saban Brands was having some problems with money for unknown reasons. So, to save money, they ended Oceanforce after episode 16, The Last Battle. Many fans were mad about this, and started a riot to bring it back. Saban was losing many fans, so the company decided to cancel the current series and replace it with Oceanforce. Many fans were happy about this, and the series kept on airing until the final episode. Ultra Oceanforce, Part 1 Nick decided that the original Power Ranger show was enough, and Nick wanted it to be the adaption. So, with Saban's disaproval, they started airing the original Power Ranger show again. Many fans stopped watching, and begged that there would be a second season of Oceanforce. So, secretly, Saban started filming the first and second episode without Nick knowing. When finished, Saban revealed it to Nick. Nick decided that it was pretty good, so they started airing it, replacing the current adaption. The first two episodes aired, with fans rooting for more. Oceanforce Continued Soon after the second episode of Ultra Oceanforce, people started hinting the release of Oceanforce Continued, soon confirming it not too soon after. Many fans were pleased for new episodes, and a picture of a script leaked out, titled Pixel Panic, as the first episode. But, not soon after the image leaked, Saban cancelled Oceanforce Continued for unknown reasons. Saban, knowing about the leaked image, reassured that Pixel Panic would be the third episode of Ultra Oceanforce. More info of Oceanforce Continued leaked out, leaving fans knowing about Diephin and Eelectric banding together a group of demons to destroy the Power Rangers, but with new Ultra Powers, they couldn't be beat. Power Rangers Mega Battleforce vs. Power Rangers Oceanforce to be added Ultra Oceanforce, Part 2 to be added Category:Oceanforce